New User Guide
Welcome to Warriors World's New User Guide! This guide will cover the basics of roleplaying, requesting your characters, writing fanfiction and more. This is the perfect place for new users who don't quite know their way around or older ones who just need a few quick reminders. Also, if you have any questions or ideas about the wiki, feel free to comment down below! What is Warriors World about? Warriors World Wiki, or WWW, is a wiki for making fanfictions and roleplaying your own Warrior cats. We welcome all new users to write fanfiction or join a Clan. Our four active Clans are SoulClan, SunClan, FrostClan, & AshClan. We also have Loners & Rogues along with StarClan and the Dark Forest. Before doing either, check out the rules. There is also a monthly update blog, hosted by our founder, Holly! Roleplay :: SoulClan: ''' :::SoulClan is the sneakiest and cleverest of the four Clans. Their lighter colored cats are usually best at fighting, while the darker coated are excellent hunters. They live in a very dark and gloomy territory. The tree branches are so thick, they block out the sky and sunlight. The ground is mostly flat with plenty of undergrowth, along with a few ponds and a large river running through it. Their first leader was Soulstar, and is currently being led by Larchstar, with Sandynose serving as deputy. For history on SoulClan, check out their history page. For a list of all mentioned SoulClan cats, check out a list of SoulClan cats. ::SunClan:' :::SunClan is somewhat cunning among the four Clans, but they are usually the target of invasion, likely because they live in the open, and they will attacked if they are provoked, no matter the reason. If they are insulted, they will physically attack. They are arguably the best fighters in the Clans. They live on a hot, desert-like moor with barely any trees. They have a few pools near camp to drink from. Their first leader was Sunstar, and is currently led by Echostar, with Wolfstorm serving as deputy. For history and a list of all metioned SunClan cats, visit history and SunClan members. ::'FrostClan:' :::FrostClan's territory is made up mainly of hills and rivers, with a few pockets of forest. FrostClan are famous for being strong swimmers and fantastic swimmers. Swimmers are usually sleek, while hunters are small, and fighters being large and bulky. Their first leader was Froststar, and is currently led by Splashstar, with Wolfclaw serving as deputy. For history and a list of mentioned cats, visit history and FrostClan members. ::'AshClan:' :::AshClan is unpredictable and definately not reliable or trustworthy, they are charming and convincing. They almost never show up at Gatherings because their past leaders have never seen the reason to do so. They are very talented, being brillant hunters and fighters, smart, snarky and rude to other Clan cats, and they prefer night rather than day. They live in a dense pine forest with a few streams and brooks. South of camp is a hill called "Star Rise" which the AshClan medicine cat goes if they must speak to StarClan. Their first leader was Ashstar, and is currently led by Ravenstar, with Needleclaw serving as deputy. For history and a list of AshClan cats, visit history and AshClan members. ::'Loners & Rogues:' ::: ::'Dark Forest:' ::: ::'StarClan:' ::: Territories This is a map of the roleplay territories: 'Joining a Clan' :::When you join any of our groups, there'll be a join forum on the bottom of the page, which you can copy and paste to the talk page under the EDIT button(click the arrow next to it, then hit Talk). ::'Name:' ::::'Rank:' ::::'Personality/Character:' ::::'Description/Appearance:''' :::Four simple questions will be in the forum which you will answer, then post. A staff member should accept your request soon. If it has been more than 24 hours, don't be afraid to contact one so they can do it. :::Once your character is accepted, a staff member will add them to the allegiances and you will make your characters page using our page format. Copy and paste to your characters page and fill out simple things, such as your characters appearance, personality, skills, along with their info box. You don't need to fill out their entire page as soon as you make it. :::It is apprecited that proper grammar is used during roleplay. If you're not 100% sure what's happening in the Clan right now, read past posts to get an idea or ask another user. Only roleplay your own cat, unless you have another users permission to roleplay theirs or have adopted a character. Once you are done with your post, post your signature with a link to your user and talk pages so we know who you are. If you are roleplaying a number of characters, to switch perspectives you can put line like "----" this or anything else you want to use to separate them. Fanfiction :You can post fanfiction here about your cats in roleplay, or completely unrelated stories. There's not much to say on this topic, so just check out the rules and start writing! If you don't know how to start a fanfic, on the top right corner click the ADD button. Enter your title and write away! Another way to make a fanfic is to enter your fanfic title at the end of the first box on the home page and click the button underneath! Users may comment on your fanfic and give you constructive comments, telling you what they like, what they didn't, point out grammar and spelling errors... etc... If you have never been given a comment like this before, don't freak out or get too offended. It can be difficult, since you worked hard on it and it seems these people are pointing out everything wrong with it, but keep in mind they're only trying to help you improve your writing! Projects :{[[Category:Browse]